


Eyes That See

by Mote



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mote/pseuds/Mote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is what I was born with, eyes that have only seen the wonder in everything! Eyes that see lights in the trees and magic in the air."</p><p>or</p><p>North, as he first sees Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes That See

The shimmering image of moonlight through crystal is the first time that North sees him. 

He’s heard of Jack Frost, of course. His name has been branded onto the naughty list for as long as North can remember, and Bunny can never stop himself from going on a tear about ‘that troublemaker.’ 

Jack Frost is a name that has been acknowledged, even if his face is one that North has never seen. 

The projection, however.

North raises his eyebrows and rocks back on his heels when he realizes who Manny is showing them. He can hear Bunny shouting at his side and the ever present hum of the workshop living and thriving under his feet, but it has become noise. Inconsequential sounds that pale in comparison to the possibilities in front of him. 

The hood of the figure casts a shadow over his face, but North can see. He sees the laughter waiting in the shadows at the corners of his mouth, and he can see the care in the lines of his fingers. Jack is trying to hide them, pressing them tightly against the wood of his staff, but North can see it. He can see the unbreakable spirit in the boy hiding in the hunch of his shoulders and the goodness of him in every shimmering, glinting bit of the projection. 

“Jack Frost,” he says in surprise. 

Jack Frost, he thinks, with a warmth beginning to bloom a bit behind his ribs and down in the core of him - beginning to bloom in his _belly_. 

How wonderful, he thinks.


End file.
